User talk:Obsideon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mooncraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Obsideon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Merrystar (help forum | blog) Message Wall kills User Talk Yesterday I discovered that we can't enable the "Message Wall" feature without deleting all the existing "User Talk" pages which includes User_talk:Scooter8pie and User_talk:Mrob27 (and probably others) which have a huge amount of material posted by lots of different people. The wikia doesn't let us have both, it's either one or the other. Mrob27 09:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Inserting translations Hey, that's cool. I hadn't thought of that. I think it's a good idea. Regarding obscenities like the comment in Drillbit I noticed that if I delete a comment there's no choice for "offensive language", only things like "spam" or "nonsense". It's in the Wikia terms of use but I don't see it discussed much anywhere else. Does anyone have a preference on how to handle it? Should I just delete the comment and pick "Other reason"? Mrob27 09:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) When you chose other reason, just type in the reason in the other/additional reason box. --Wyattr55123 05:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Unreadable Colors I changed the colors to agree with those on Wikia itself (see http://www.wikia.com/Gaming ) and with all the most read websites in the world. You changed it back but didn't comment in the place where I invited comments (which is at User_talk:Mrob27#Black_Text_on_White_Background) Light gray text on a dark gray background is hard to read. Last fall some "artist" at Wikia decided to impose it on everyone as the default, but we don't have to yield to them. There is a reason why all the most used websites in the world (see http://www.alexa.com/topsites ), and books, magazines, newspapers, and Kindle and iPad all use black on white: because that's what the eyes are accustomed to. Mrob27 17:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah, i didnt notice that, im very sorry. its just i think the background itself fits the space theme, it imposes the aura of a space ship dont you agree? A good approach might be to change the font color. Obsideon 18:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I've figured out how to have it both ways. If I edit the page User:Mrob27/global.css (or in your case User:Obsideon/global.css ) and put in the CSS code from the theme I want, then that theme shows up whenever I'm logged in, regardless of what the global theme is. Mrob27 18:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You might have noticed that the white background came back briefly. I changed it so I could copy all the style sheet source code, then I changed it back. We should be now be back to the dark gray theme now. Mrob27 19:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with Obsideon that the darker color does suit the game a little more. When I logged on yesterday I was a little surprised to see white background and black text, but I thought I'd give it a few days to see if it grew on me. When I logged on today I felt some relief that my test drive was cut short. So thank you Obsideon for your decisiveness and thank you Mrob27 for challenging me to think about why the original theme felt like a good fit. I think I'll share some of those thoughts on Mrob27's original thread. Scooter8pie 06:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Obsideon, can you delete my page mob facts for me? I don't know how to delete stuff. Supernova544 Fixing Ideas Hey, thanks for restoring Ideas. I was in the process of doing the same thing and when I re-checked the history I noticed you had already restored it. I fixed Energy_Orb and banned the anonymous IPs. Mrob27 (talk) 15:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem! I was about to fix Energy_Orb until you got it, then I noticed ideas had been edited so I went over and fixed that. Obsideon (talk) 15:07, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Great minds think alike. (-: Mrob27 (talk) 15:13, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Um,hi um,ya,I um,need some tips for my base:) thanks! 01:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC)a new mooncrafter. I have a main base too Hey I like your main base in lunacraft I'm trying to make one too It's in explore mode and how did I got so many polymer? Well there's a glitch that I say that need to be patched. I had 2 spaces in my inventory which had polymer, I was curios to put them in the same spot, so tried to do that and they duplicated tried that again and duplicates to a huge amount. Sorry if this is cheating but don't blame me sometimes this comes out useful Is this some sort of glitch? Winter Wiki Cleaning I need your help with an editing thing. Please see my blog User blog:Supernova544/Winter Wiki cleaning for info. -Supernova544